


Jonathan's First Time

by Missmeehan



Category: Property Brothers RPF
Genre: M/M, twincest if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmeehan/pseuds/Missmeehan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some silliness that popped into my head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jonathan's First Time

“Is it supposed to hurt this bad?” Jonathan panted. The pain was becoming unbearable.  
“I told you we needed to prep you first but you wouldn’t listen. Do you want me to stop?”  
There was genuine concern in Drew’s voice.  
“No,” Jonathan gritted out, “just hurry up and finish.”  
As much as Drew hated being rushed, he was more concerned about the stress in his brother’s voice. He hadn’t wanted Jonathan’s first time to be like this. He wanted it to be something he’d enjoy not only now but many times to come.  
Drew focused and pushed through; working as fast as he could. Jonathan was grunting his displeasure. Drew knew he had to hurry or risk being stopped before his completion.  
Moments later, with Jonathan cleaned up Drew entered the bathroom and stood behind his older twin.  
“So…what do you think?”  
Jonathan looked at his brother through the mirror and smiled. “You can streak my hair anytime. I love it,” he smile as he refocused his attention back to his bold blond highlights.


End file.
